<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Club（7） by SummerWind_0923</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401097">Club（7）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerWind_0923/pseuds/SummerWind_0923'>SummerWind_0923</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:35:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerWind_0923/pseuds/SummerWind_0923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“贺峻霖的腰扭得真有感觉！”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>严浩翔/贺峻霖</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Club（7）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>享用愉快！</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>严浩翔和贺峻霖在艺术楼的舞蹈教室忙着排练晚上表演的节目。“屋顶着火”的难度很大，贺峻霖觉得自己被冲昏了头脑，竟然听了严浩翔的话选了这首歌。</p><p>距离晚会开始还有四个小时。昨天晚上把动作都抠了一遍，总体来说是不错的，至少能让台下的cp粉嗑到头掉。</p><p>贺峻霖现在很苦恼，扭胯和扭腰怎么扭？wave为什么做不流畅？他对着面前的镜子练习，却怎么都不满意。</p><p>严浩翔一开门就看到贺峻霖朝着镜子扭胯，紧紧地皱着眉头，<br/>制服的外套脱在一边，“贺儿。”</p><p>“严浩翔，快来教我扭胯。”</p><p>“好啊。”严浩翔走到贺峻霖的背后，手附上贺峻霖的腰。可怜的兔子还不知道自己被猎人盯上了，在严浩翔的身前顺着严浩翔的手扭动着腰。</p><p>“贺儿。”当严浩翔的手伸进贺峻霖的衬衫里时，贺峻霖才意识到自己要被吃干抹尽了。</p><p>“严浩翔，你别这样。”严浩翔揉搓着贺峻霖胸前的红缨，解开上面两颗扣子，衬衫松松垮垮地挂在贺峻霖手肘处，胸前的风光暴露在空气中。严浩翔含着贺峻霖的耳垂，身下顶了顶贺峻霖的屁股。</p><p>“我来教你扭胯。”严浩翔解开贺峻霖的裤子，顶了顶膝盖让人儿跪在地上。严浩翔的两只手指插入贺峻霖口中，搅动着贺峻霖的舌尖，贺峻霖呜呜咽咽地说不出话，口水顺着嘴角流下。</p><p>严浩翔抽出手，轻轻探入贺峻霖的小穴，涎液哪里能比上润滑液？贺峻霖脸色惨白，“严浩翔，好疼……”</p><p>“乖，不疼怎么能学到呢？”严浩翔修长的手指不停地戳着贺峻霖的敏感点，引得贺峻霖的肠壁一阵收缩，前端颤颤巍巍地站立，分泌出体液。</p><p>“嗯啊…别戳那里……”贺峻霖浑身泄了力，靠着严浩翔揽着他的腰跪住，“严浩翔……”</p><p>待三只手指能顺利进出后，严浩翔把手指换成了自己的性器。有了体液的润滑，这次的进入顺利多了。汹涌的快感冲打着贺峻霖，他的理智快要决堤。</p><p>“贺儿，睁开眼睛。”</p><p>贺峻霖睁开眼看着镜子。镜子里的他双腿大开地跪在地上，身前的玉器高高挺立，身后严浩翔的性器在自己腿间进出，交合处不是滴下几滴淫液，他眼神迷离，面色潮红。贺峻霖看着这幅淫靡的画面，低下了头。</p><p>“贺儿听话，看着镜子。”严浩翔手抓着贺峻霖的腰扭动，不时用力把贺峻霖往后按，性器越进越深，贺峻霖的呻吟支离破碎，他又羞又爽。“看清楚了吗？”</p><p>“嗯…啊啊……看清楚了……”贺峻霖的手抓着严浩翔的手腕，头往后仰，抵在严浩翔肩上。</p><p>“学会了吗？”</p><p>“学会了…呃啊……”</p><p>“好，那贺儿自己扭给我看看。”严浩翔退出贺峻霖温热的后穴。“痒……”</p><p>“自己动。”贺峻霖难耐地想用手去抓，却被严浩翔扯着手腕抬高，“刚才教你了的。”</p><p>贺峻霖红着脸，情欲战胜理智。他翘着屁股往后够严浩翔的性器，猛地坐下去，爽的他发出一身叹谓。他扭动着腰和胯，性器进进出出，翻出一大摊淫液，顺着贺峻霖的腿根流下，“唔…嗯…没力气了……”</p><p>“叫哥哥。”严浩翔也忍得难受，他想按着贺峻霖，狠狠地操到小穴的最深处。</p><p>“哥哥……操我嘛~”严浩翔一下把贺峻霖按得跪趴在地上，掐着人儿的细腰加速冲撞，贺峻霖的呻吟支离破碎，甜蜜且诱人。“嗯啊啊……好舒服…好喜欢……”</p><p>严浩翔附身啃咬着贺峻霖的蝴蝶骨，在他的背上留下一个个娇艳的吻痕。“贺儿，叫给我听。”</p><p>“嗯啊…哥哥好大……要把贺儿操死了嗯……”贺峻霖完全失去理智，严浩翔死死地箍着他的腰，快速冲撞着，贺峻霖直接被操射了。</p><p>“哥哥嗯…射在里面，好不好……”贺峻霖回头与严浩翔交换了一个吻，严浩翔抱着贺峻霖射了有半分钟，贺峻霖趴在严浩翔身上喘着粗气。</p><p>“贺儿学会了吗？”</p><p>“会了……”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>晚会上，严浩翔和贺峻霖的表演引起全场尖叫，场面一度难以控制 “天哪严浩翔好野！”“贺峻霖好绝！”“我爱你贺峻霖！！”“严浩翔顶胯也太欲了吧！”</p><p>“贺峻霖的腰扭得真有感觉。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>